Ghoul High
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Danny decides to join a boarding school for ghost kids, in the Ghost Zone, called Ghoul High. Danny not only must deal with bullies and drama from a ghost school, but he must use his human abilities to save the school. In this school humans are the ghosts
1. Invite

**I have finished the first book of The Wizard of Amity Park, which is short seeing that it's only Paulina's journey to the wizard. This story is going to be fantastic. This is one of my fan fictions my brother was interested in. I hope I get a lot of hits on this one. Review please!**

Danny was in his parents' basement fixing the Specter Speeder. It needed some adjustments to make the Spectra Speeder able to shoot ghosts and even include a ghost shield. Danny didn't know much about building stuff, but he knew some things about anti-ghost weapons and shields. This also was something Danny did when he was bored or to just getting away from the fan mobs. It was one thing if there was a mob of girls, but there were gay guys and geeks who _dressed _like him.

While Danny was still working, his ghost sense when off. He stopped what he was doing and looked around to see where the ghost was. He saw a ghost woman, but not like the other ghosts he usually saw. This one looked like a professor or a teacher. Danny sighed as he walked towards the ghost woman.

The ghost woman was tall with red eyes. She had a white suit with a black tie and a green undershirt, a white skirt that went to her knees, white high heels, and a ponytail. The ghost had straight blue hair with glasses that went to the edge of her nose. The ghost looked at Danny before giving a gasp. Danny raised his eyebrows.

"You need anything, Maim?" Danny asked, wanting to know what this ghost was doing in his parents' lab. It was a good thing they weren't here.

"I'm... I'm looking for a Danny Phantom. I, I've heard he lives around here and... I was wondering if you know his location," The woman trembled.

"This is he. Is there anything you need?"

"You? You're Danny Phantom. White hair, green eyes, and..." the ghost woman asked in surprise before Danny interrupted her.

"The black suit with the DP logo who is half ghost? Yes, I'm guessing nobody told you what I looked like in my human form. Now, what do you want?"

"Oh right. _Half _human. Um, I'm the principal of our school in the eastern part of the ghost zone called Ghoul High name Mrs. Quillan. The Council of Educated Ghosts has invited you to be a student at Ghoul High, that is if you want to come. It's a Boarding School filled with educational backgrounds of what you need to survive the Ghost Zone," Mrs. Quillan announced as she gave Danny a glowing packet with instructions and backgrounds of the school, Ghoul High. "All you need to do is to sign your signature on the very back, after reading all the agreements and requirements; get your supplies and books, and go to our Main Office to sign you classes, then you're ready to go."

"So, you want me to be a student at a _ghost _school? I don't know. I'll have to talk with my parents before I start going off to a boarding school I've never heard of before."

"Oh, don't worry, the packet just needs to be turned in by a month before school starts," Mrs. Quillan assured Danny. "You know, we've never had a ghost who was half human in our school before. It would be a start for the students to know that not all humans are scary."

"Wait, the ghosts there are scared of _humans_?" Danny asked while raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, well. Not all humans are... you know, good. There's a history of humans attacking homes and the white monsters almost destroying our home until you plugged up the portal."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point. I just had no idea that ghosts had a fear for humans. I'm not exactly familiar with the ghost zone."

"Oh, that's okay. Most of the ghosts around here have never even heard of you. You can get to know the culture of the ghost zone, I mean you can't stay _human _forever."

Danny looked at the packet again. He knew the principal was right. If Danny went to this school, he could know more about the outskirts of the ghost zone and how they lived. Then again, he didn't want to leave his friends, especially his girlfriend. Danny had to think about what he was going to do before going to a school he wasn't familiar with. It was tempting to go to Ghoul High and very logical. Not to mention Danny would no longer have to worry about mobs of people chasing him like a prize turkey.

Danny smiled and nodded, "the school seems really exciting. I'll go talk to my parents and see what they have to say. I'll turn in this packet as soon as I sign it."

Mrs. Quillan smiled brightly as she flew into the ghost zone and Danny closed the portal. He looked at the packet again before giving a huge sigh. Danny went upstairs into the Living Room where his parents were. They looked at him and saw a glowing packet.

"There was a ghost in the basement and..." Danny started before being interrupted.

"GHOST! WHERE? WHERE IS IT?" Jack shouted excitedly.

"Dad, this one _doesn't _want to kill us," Danny reassured as his dad sat back down with a mopey look. "She actually invited me to a boarding school in the ghost zone called Ghoul High."

Danny gave his parents the packet. Maddie looked over the packet while Jack looked at his son with a curious look.

"Do you want to go to this school?" Jack asked.

"It seems tempting. I mean Dad, I _am _a ghost and I could probably fit in better in that school," Danny said.

"What about your old school?"

"Dad, I can't go in the hallways without being chased by my fans."

"You know Jack, he has a point. This school could be really good for Danny. He's always interacting with other kids his age, but neither of them are ghosts. There are things about ghosts that not even we understand. I think we should let Danny meet new friends that are of his kind... well sorta anyways," Maddie suggested.

"Well, I guess you have a point," Jack agreed before looking at his son. "Danny, are you sure you wanna go to this school?"

"Of coarse. I mean I'll have to leave my friends, but I'll come visit on vacations and so forth. Besides, I need people who can treat me like a person and not just a superstar. The fan mobs are getting really annoying," Danny answered as his parents smiled.

Danny signed his name at the end of the packet.


	2. Danny's First Day

**I think the last chapter was pretty awesome. Time for the next chapter. Review please!**

A few months later, Danny was packed and ready to go to his first day of school at Ghoul High. He was in his ghost form with two suitcases as his family and friends started getting ready to say their goodbyes. Danny knew that he would miss them all, but he would have a new experience in this new high school he was going to. There would be no more fan mobs, no more ghost hunters, and no more hunting ghosts. He left his ghost hunting job to his cousin Dani.

"We'll miss you, Danny," Maddie said as Danny hugged his mom.

"I love you, Mom," Danny said before hugging his dad. "And you too Dad."

"Aw, I will miss you so much," Jack smiled as tears came out of his eyes. "I'm so proud of you, son."

"I know."

Danny hugged his sister and said, "I love you, Jazz."

"I love you too, little brother," Jazz smiled before kissing her brother's cheek.

Danny, then gave Tucker a guy hug and a pat on the back.

"I'll miss you, buddy," Danny promised.

"You too, dude," Tucker replied.

After Danny said goodbye to Tucker, he went over to Sam. She looked at Danny and he looked at his girlfriend. The couple finally hugged each other tightly. Danny smelled Sam's perfume before kissing her on the neck.

"I love you, Sam. I'm gonna miss you the most. Don't forget me," Danny said.

"I won't and promise me you won't start flirting with other ghost girls while you're at Ghoul High," Sam smirked.

"Sam, you're the only girl I've got. There is no girl that can fill your place," Danny smiled before kissing his girlfriend on the lips. "I love you always."

"I love you too," Sam replied.

Danny took his two suitcases and flew through the ghost portal. He started flying in the midst of the Ghost Zone before taking a deep breath. He was nervous about his first day of school. Danny kept flying in the air until he saw a huge building that was taller than his school. He flew to the left of the building into another one that was ten stories high.

When Danny got inside the building, he flew up to a floating door that read '232'. He opened the door, went inside, and then closed the door. The room was empty for only a mere second before Danny's room showed up to take its place. Although, this one was different, the items were glowing, the blankets were blue while the sheets were green, the walls were painted black, and the dresser was as blue as the blankets.

There was a gasp that escaped Danny's mouth. Danny examined the whole room before opening the closet door. Beyond the closet door was a portal. His eyes widened like oranges. Danny couldn't keep his mouth closed.

"Oh. my. gosh." Danny said before hearing a knock on his door. He closed the door before answering the main enterance door. "Hello."

"Hey, you must be my new roommate," the ghost boy grinned as Danny noticed another door appeared on the other side of the room.

_"I must be."_

"My name is Ryan Coran. What's your name?" Ryan asked.

"Danny Phantom, but you can call me Danny."

"Nice and I like the room."

"Uh thanks."

Ryan floated over to the door on the other side of the room and went inside it. Danny sighed before plopping onto his bed. He looked at his closet and opened the door again. He stuck his head through the portal and saw his hometown. Danny was amazed at the view and smiled. He got his head away from the portal and chuckled.

"Wow, I can visit my hometown after school. Sweet," Danny grinned.

Ryan opened the other door as Danny shut his closet door. The roommate saw the closet door inside Danny's room. His eyes widen and he started shaking.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked.

"You have a haunted door," Ryan said pointing to Danny's closet door.

"You mean my closet door?"

"Closet door?"

"For some reason there's a portal behind the door," Danny said as he opened the closet door and showed Ryan the portal. He was shaking even more.

"You chose a room with a haunted door?" Ryan asked.

"I just asked for a room that was similar to the room where I lived at and what the heck is a_ haunted door_?"

"You never heard of a haunted door?"

"I'm new here. I came from the real world, you see."

"You've been to the human world? You must be a suburbian."

"A what?"

"Suburbian, they're ghosts that lived in the human world. I don't know why, it's scary there."

"The human world ain't scary. In fact, all my friends are human. Maybe sometime I can take you there, unless you're _scared_."

"Me? No way! We can go through that portal on the weekends or something."

Danny smiled. He had never befriended a ghost his age before. In fact, he had never met a ghost his age before. The only ghost that was close to his age was Johnny and Kittie and they were his sister's age. Danny started liking Ryan. He was a cool person and fun to hang out with. Danny was starting to think that going to this school was the best idea ever.

When school started, Danny flew to his floating cupboard. He found his books, notebooks, and supplies he needed for school. Danny smiled while closing his cupboard. He, then turned and saw, in front of him, a giant green muscly ghost. He could be mistaken for the Hulk. His hands were the size of boxing gloves and his face was toughened.

"You the new kid huh? Need some help?" The Hulky ghost asked before flipping Danny's books all over the floor. Danny glared and knew that, just like Casper High, he was bound to run into bullies. "By the way, the name's Bock."

Danny picked up his books and said, "no _Bock_, I'm fine thank you. How about you go back to class before the principal finds you."

Danny flew away and made sure Bock wasn't following him. He knew he would see that guy again sometime, if not after school. Danny still wasn't sure about a few things. Was there going to be lunchtime or a break? Did ghosts even eat? Danny knew _he _did, probably, being part human, he needed human needs, but what about a full ghost?

The half ghost boy went to his first class. The classroom had a lot of desks, but no chairs. Danny was pretty surprised by the fact that a ghostly high school had no chairs whatsoever. Then again, ghosts didn't need chairs to sit down in, they could just sit in midair. Danny chuckled before choosing a desk to sit in or_ float in_, whatever the ghosts called it. The other students also came inside the classroom. Just like Casper High, the ghost teenagers were talking and making racket before the bell rang.

As soon as the bell rang, the teacher came in. The teacher was a tall man with pale skin, a green shirt, and black pants. Danny bit both his lips while looking at his hands.

"My name is Mr. Rockslider. I will be your teacher today. When I call your names, I want you to fly up at attention and say 'here'," Mr. Rockslider announced. I started sighing.

"Tally Micridge!" Mr. Rockslider called as a blue haired girl appeared out of her desk.

"Here!" Tally replied.

"John Morock!"

"Here!"

"Sillia Yannygo!"

"Here!"

Danny still was looking at his hands while the teacher was calling the students' names. He missed his family and friends and he guessed they missed him too. The only good news was that he could see them anytime he wanted to with his new_ haunted door_. The name made Danny chuckle. Were all the ghosts around scared of humans? It was a good thing they didn't know Danny was half human.

"Danny Phantom!"

Danny flew out of his desk and said, "here!" before sitting back in his desk.

After class was over, Danny sat on his cupboard as a ghost girl came to him with a bright young smile. She had green skin, bright yellow hair, freckles on her cheeks, and bright red eyes. She grinned widely with her books against her chest.

"Hello, my name is Maria Olial. Are you Danny?" Maria asked.

"You heard of me?" Danny asked nervously, wondering if she had heard of the ghost of Amity Park, Danny Phantom.

"Yeah. Ryan told me some about you."

"Oh."

"Are you lost?" Maria asked.

"Sorta, I don't know where the gym is," Danny explained as he showed his schedule.

"Oh, I'll show you."

Danny followed Maria across the empty wide area filled with floating doors.


	3. Homesickness

**I knew you guys would like this story. I see I have a lot of hits on it. Review please!**

After school was over, Danny laid on his bed while looking up at the ceiling. He discovered that ghosts never had a lunch time since they didn't have to eat. Danny had to stick with two meals for before and after school. It wasn't what he was used to, but that's what he had to live with. Being half ghost, he hoped that was enough to survive on two meals.

Ryan came from his room into Danny's room. He could see that Danny was thinking about something. The paled ghost brushed his hand through his thick white hair before floating up to his roommate.

"You okay?" Ryan asked.

"I'm good, I'm homesick I guess," I admitted as Ryan sat on my bed.

"You miss the real world?"

"Basically."

"Well, you did tell me you could take me through that haunted door. Maybe if we go through it, it'll feel like home."

Danny smiled as he got out of his bed and opened the haunted door. The portal glowed very bright as the two teenagers went through the portal. When Ryan opened his eyes, he saw a huge lab with tubes, weapons he never saw before, and gray walls. The lab was scary to him and he wanted to hide under a rock. Danny, on the other hand, walked around with a smile as if this place was the greatest place on earth.

"_This _is home?" Ryan asked fearfully.

"Yep," Danny smiled. Jack and Maddie were not in the lab, so Danny looked around the room. "I'm guessing the portal takes me through natural portals I want to go through."

"Why in the world would you want to go _here_? This place is more scarier than I imagined. There's guns and... green stuff that look like blood."

"Oh, that's _mine_. It's a sample used to make weapons that can work on me."

"Wait, it's a sample used to what?"

"Make weapons that can work on me. Hey, maybe I should take this with me," Danny said as he got out the thermos.

"What the heck is that?"

"It's a thermos. Don't worry, it won't harm you," Danny promised as he and Ryan went back through the portal they came from.

"I cannot believe you call _that _a home. What planet are you from?"

"Amity Park. You see, my parents are scientists and I help them invent stuff."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense. So, what does that _thermos _do?"

"Well, it sucks ghosts inside it and brings them to the ghost zone."

"Wow, it's like a lifesaver almost. If one of us were trapped in that place being harmed by humans, that device can send us back home."

"Yeah, I guess you can look at it that way, but I wonder what it can be used for now that it's in the ghost zone," Danny wondered as he held the thermos in his hand. His door started knocking and Ryan answered it.

"Hey Rye, mind if I hang out here?" Maria asked with her bright smile.

"Sure," Ryan smiled as Maria floated inside. She saw the haunted door and her smile fated.

"Danny, you have a haunted door?" Maria asked in horror.

"He's a suburbian. It makes Danny feel more at home when he goes through that haunted door," Ryan explained to Maria as she raised her eyebrows at Danny.

"It's true. The human world isn't scary. It's beautiful in different ways," Danny told the ghost girl as she gave a half smile.

"You think you can show me?" Maria asked.

"If you want to. Hey Ryan, how 'bout you tag along?"

"Fine, but don't you be taking us to that _other _place again," Ryan said as Danny showed a smirk.

The three teenage ghosts flew through the portal and ended up in the sky of Amity Park. There was a huge view of buildings, street lights, and cars driving by. It was nighttime and Danny had loved the sight of Amity Park during the dark times. It was beautiful and you could see fireworks during Flag Day or New Year at midnight. If a person was high enough in the sky, he or she could see some planets or stars.

The ghostly teenagers gasped in wonder. They had never imagined the human world to be so beautiful. Danny looked up at the sky before his new friends noticed and started looking up too. There were stars shining in the sky and they looked bright. They even saw the moon.

"What are those glowing dots and that glowing white circle?" Maria asked.

"The dots are stars and the circle is the moon. The stars are actually larger than the moon, they're just shining from thousands of light years away," Danny explained.

"I thought those things were just legends. Is there an even brighter yellow glow on the other side of this world?" Ryan asked.

"Yep, it's called the Sun. I still like the stars better," Danny explained. "It's also good for taking a girl out on a date."

"I bet."

"Have you ever taken a girl out here?" Maria asked her new friend.

"Plenty of times," Danny grinned. "Although, I never took her to where the stars covered the sky."

"Wait, you mean there's a place where a lot of those dots fill the sky?" Ryan asked in surprise.

"Sure is."

"You were right. The human world isn't so scary. I can see why you miss it here," Maria said as Danny smiled before seeing the portal they came from.

"We better get back," Danny suggested as he and his friends went back inside his room.

Danny started hanging out with his new friends. They were ghosts like him, they were fun to hang out with, and they had a lot in common. Maria loved science, especially astronomy. Danny was relieved to have a science geek to talk to. Ryan, on the other hand, was more of the underachieved. He did like games and sports. Danny enjoyed playing sports with Ryan and, sometimes, kicking his butt.

Ghoul High was very unique, but basically the same as Casper High. Danny faced bullies, being the loser of the school, and teachers. He tried not to draw so much attention since he wanted to be normal like he used to be. The problem was, Danny didn't even have to _try _being normal, he was just the same as any other student. His powers were strong, but then so were the powers of all the other ghost students.

Danny was interested in Ryan's powers. He had athletic abilities and could make objects move or float. Danny's favorite power of Ryan's was ecto objects. Ryan could make ecto energy shape into different objects. For him, it was fun to use sometimes, but they weren't enough to make him a jock.

Maria could shoot ghost rays and control human objects. Danny was impressed by this and Maria smiled while chuckling. Although, her powers were not amazing to others since there were no human objects in the Ghost Zone. The only thing Maria could do was shoot ecto blasts. "I wish I could show how powerful I am like you and Ryan," Maria would tell Danny. He wished he could show Maria how amazing her powers were even though they didn't work in the Ghost Zone.

Danny soon called Sam on his cell phone when he was sure his friends weren't around. His cell phone was one of the very few human objects he had.

"Hello," Sam answered.

"Hey Sam, how's it going?" Danny asked while on his bed.

"Danny! I'm so glad to hear from you. Oh my gosh, I miss you so much. I wish you were here. Amity Park just isn't the same without Danny Phantom here to protect it."

"I miss you too. I've been thinking nothing, but you."

"You haven't been meeting any ghost girls, have you?"

"Sure and she's hot," Danny teased.

"Shut up, Danny!"

"I did meet some really cool friends."

"What are their names?"

"Ryan and Maria."

"So you have been meeting some ghost girls," Sam teased.

"Common Sam, you know you're the most important girl of my life and Maria is cool. I think you'd like her."

"I bet she's hot."

"She is not, now shut up!"

"I love you."

"I love you too, sweety."

Danny and Sam had talked on the phone for hours. Ryan noticed Danny calling somebody. He was guessing it was probably one of Danny's relatives since he mentioned the phrase _'I love you.'_ Ryan decided not to bother Danny while he was talking on the phone with somebody. Ryan just hung out with Maria and had a good time.


	4. The School is Haunted?

**I think I did good on the last chapter after making a few revisions. Not bad! Here is the next chapter. Review please!**

Danny was in his bed sleeping. Luckily, ghosts _did _need sleep as much as humans. That was a huge relief for Danny. The least he needed was to have to deal with a lack of sleep, especially since nobody at this school knows that he is half human. Sleep was overtaking Danny and he was enjoying it.

The next day, Danny woke up and was flying on his way to class. He then, heard something from the halls.

"I'VE BEEN ROBBED!" A girl yelled across the halls as she showed a purse that was in shreds. Everyone gasped in horror. "I was going to my locker and I found this! Somebody tore my purse and stole everything inside it!"

Danny quickly flew back to class before hearing anymore of the purse robbery. If there was one thing he didn't want, that was a screaming girl who complained about her purse being robbed. Danny figured that the school principal would take care of _that _problem. He had other things to worry about than the latest news about taring up a girl's purse and robbing it.

When free time came for the ghosts, they all met at the halls or outside of the school around school grounds. Danny met his friends around free time where they would just talk about anything. He enjoyed hanging around with his ghost friends. Ryan was telling updates about the school basketball team. In the ghost zone, a ghost could fly in the air without dribbling the ball. For Danny, it was a little more challenging.

"We are so gonna beat those Tigers," Ryan claimed.

"Well, you guys have been practicing," Maria agreed.

"Yeah. I've seen you guys, y'all are tight," Danny agreed too.

"Anyway, did you guys hear about what happen to Joseph? Somebody robbed his cupboard and nobody knows why," Maria told her friends.

"Wait, you mean _everything_?" Danny asked in surprise.

"Everything! Cleaned out. Not a speck of dust left," Maria said as Danny kept his eyes wide open. "People say that this school might be haunted."

_"Haunted?" _Danny glared. The building was filled with ghosts, of coarse it was haunted if you were in the real world. It took a second for Danny to realize that Maria was probably meaning a _human _haunting the school. That still was not logical. "That's ridiculous! Humans don't think like that and I doubt if they're interested in haunting a school."

"What do you think it is?" Ryan asked Danny.

"I don't know, but it's definitely not a human!" Danny promised. He knew there had to be something else that was causing the mayhem. The worst thing that could happen in the school would be if the principal concluded that _Danny _was haunting the school. He was half human and Principal Quillan was the only one who knew that. She would more than likely suspect Danny causing the mayhem.

Danny blew the haunted school thing off since it was illogical for a human to be haunting a school. The school itself looked haunted, so he couldn't see it becoming anymore haunted anyway. Although, it became clear to Danny the meaning of _a ghost school being haunted _when was flying down the halls. After he took his books out of his cupboard, Danny saw two gloved hands appear from a wall and grab his books. Everyone in the halls gasped in horror.

In the Ghost Zone, humans were the ghosts and they could faze through solid objects. Danny couldn't make anything out of it. Why would a human haunt a ghost school? If there were ghost hunters after him, they would've shot ecto guns or something, but grabbing his books? It just seemed like whoever was haunting the school was just trying to scare the students.

Danny pulled on his books as hard as he could. He then, had an idea. A smirk appeared in his smile as he used an ecto ray on the hand of whoever was grabbing his books.

"YAH!" A person yelped from the other side of the wall.

Danny went inside his cupboard and changed human before jumping through his cupboard and flying through the wall where the two hands grabbed his books. The students were horrified when they saw the sight of Danny in his human form, thinking _that _was the human haunting their school. They never heard of humans flying, which sent them of sort of alarm. A human that could fly just like they could brought a bigger fear and some confusion. Nobody could make it out.

When Danny was on the other side of the wall, the room was empty. He knew the person couldn't have gone anywhere unless they were half ghosts and could fly. Danny poked his head through the wall on the other side of the room that lead to the outside of the school building. Right on the ground, he found two gloves that were _real world items_. A clue. Any ghost could've put the gloves on and stick their hands through the wall since the gloves were real world items. Danny concluded that whoever played this trick was a ghost.

Danny took the gloves before changing into his ghost form. He heard the door open and saw Principal Quillan with a glaring expression.

"Sorry about scaring the students. Somebody grabbed my books on my way to class and I found these," Danny explained as he showed the gloves, which rose the principal's eyebrows. "I think whoever is haunting this school, which seems ironic in my opinion, was probably using real world items to scare the students."

Principal Quillan nodded her head and took the gloves. She put them on and her hands and put her hands through the wall. She smirked after taking her hands out before putting them under her arm.

"Thank you for uncovering this, Danny, but next time you decide to change human, would you please not scare the students? They're already having convulsions from the rumors of this school being haunted," Principal Quillan requested.

"I'll keep that in mind," Danny promised as he and his principal left the room.

After school, Danny hung out with his friends. They were inside a gaming place in the ghost zone where you could play games like ping pong, pinball, and even virtual games. Danny loved the games in the Ghost Zone, they were out of this world. He also had fun playing with his friends. They always hung out and had great conversations. The three friends enjoyed themselves.

"Alot of girls told me that there was a human in school. Everyone saw him!" Maria told her friends.

"Maybe he goes to this school," Danny half teased and half serious.

"You're hilarious."

"I wonder why a human would be haunting our school," Ryan said.

"I don't think, whoever the human everyone saw, was trying to scare everybody," Danny admitted.

"But he grabbed your books, dude."

"That wasn't a human. The same gloves our _human _was wearing was outside the school. Any ghost can use human object to faze through stuff."

The two friends were bug-eyed as they gave Danny a glance. He looked at them in a very weird manner.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Did you find the gloves?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah."

"That's so amazing. You're like a mystery solver or something. I bet you even looked for the gloves, because what other reason would you look outside of school grounds?" Maria grinned.

"I was just looking for some type of... _clue_," Danny answered as he covered his face with his hands. "Great, I'm Sherlock."

"Who's Sherlock?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing. Our human friend is probably gonna make another move. I need you guys to keep your eyes wide open. Somebody is haunting the school and I'm gonna find out who."

The two friends smiled and Maria said, "we'll help too, Danny. We're your friends and friends stick together."

"Thanks guys," Danny smiled.


	5. Investigation

**Looks like Danny is going to be doing something heroic whether it's at the ghost zone or the real world. Only this time, instead of hunting ghosts he's solving mysteries. Review please!**

During bedtime for all of the students of Ghoul High, Danny decided to investigate the hauntings of Ghoul High. He changed human, and then snuck inside the school. The place was empty and so far, there were no signs of haunting activity. Danny even checked all the rooms to see if there was anybody that could be a suspect. Nobody was around, at least not yet.

Danny, then heard someone opening one of the floating doors. He quickly hid behind a cupboard. The ghost he saw was just the janitor. To Danny's relief, the janitor didn't see anything. Danny sighed in relief before going through a door. That's when he heard another sound.

"I don't know about this. What if he sees us?" a voice asked. Danny peeked at where the sound came from inside the office.

"Are you chicken?" a ghost student asked his friend.

"No, I'm just not sure about this," the first ghost student said.

"It's foolproof! Quillan is so gonna pay for giving us detention!"

Danny decided that these boys were pranksters and the no good type, but they weren't the cause of the hauntings in school. They were after the principal, _not the students_. Danny ran through a wall and away from the main office. He ended up in the broom closet where he saw different human objects. There were gloves, a shirt, some pants, boots, etc. They were all human clothing and if a ghost put them on, they could _go through walls_.

"Oh crud," Danny whispered as he took a picture of the items so that whoever was scaring the students would not suspect somebody getting closer into solving the mystery. "I wish Sam and Tucker were here."

Danny walked out of the school and went back to his dorm room without anybody knowing he snuck out.

The next day, Danny woke up early before school and went through the haunted door into Tucker's room. Tucker was sound asleep, probably dreaming about dating cheerleaders. Danny took a cup of water and splashed it on his friend's face. Tucker screamed before opening his eyes and wiping the water off of him. He looked at Danny without his glasses on.

"What is it, Sam?" Tucker glared.

"It's me, put your glasses on, I need to ask you something," Danny told his friend.

Tucker quickly put on his glasses and saw Danny. The techno geek smiled and hugged his friend with a bear hug. He was so happy to see Danny again.

"Dude! How'd you get back?" Tucker asked before Danny pointed to the portal he came out of. "Oh."

"Tucker, as I was saying, there's something haunting my high school and..." Danny said before Tucker started laughing, so loudly that tears came from his eyes.

"Wow, a _ghost school _being haunted? Now, I've heard it all!"

"Tucker, I'm serious! Where I'm at, ghosts are afraid of humans. They look at you and Sam as a threat and they think there's a human haunting the school. I found clues of real world items," Danny explained before showing Tucker the picture he took of the human clothing. He looked at the picture carefully. "I think our human... or ghost is trying to scare the students, but I don't know why. I thought maybe you might help."

"I'd love to, but I'm only an expert on technology. I'll take this to Sam and see what she gets. I'm sure she knows something about haunted schools or ghostly haunted schools. I bet next you'll find a _ghost town_... HA GET IT! GHOST TOWN!" Tucker laughed as Danny rolled his eyes.

"Very hilarious. I'll see you and Sam after school."

"You do that."

Danny went back through the portal and found Ryan and Maria who looked at Danny with bug eyes. He smiled before closing the haunted door.

"I was getting help into finding our human friend and I figured an actual human would help us," Danny explained as his friends cocked their eyebrows.

"You're _friends _with humans?" Ryan asked in surprise.

"Sure. Anyway, I was examining the school and I found this," Danny said before showing his friends the picture of human clothing. "Clothing from the real world. This person is going to try to pull a faze trick. The kids would obviously be convinced that a gh...human is haunting our school."

"You're right," Maria agreed. "Anybody would be fooled by this."

"We need to investigate more of this," Ryan said.

"What we need to do is find out why someone would want to scare the students. That will tell us what this person is up to," Danny told his friends and they all agreed.

"Cool," Maria smiled.

"More than likely our friend is going to be around at school time. One of us is going to have to be sick," Danny said.

"Wait, be what?" Ryan asked confusingly.

"Uh... never mind. One of us needs a reason to not be in school."

"Oh."

"I can do that," Maria grinned.

"No way, you have a test today, remember?" Ryan reminded Maria. "I can do it."

"But you're already having straight F's on all your subjects for not paying attention," Danny reminded Ryan. "I'll go."

"Are you sure. You'll get in big trouble," Maria warned Danny.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Danny smirked.

Danny changed to a human right before everyone entered the school and snuck inside the room where the real world items were. He had to find a place to hide, so that the ghost wouldn't suspect a stakeout. Danny found a trunk and fazed through it. The only place he could see out of was the keyhole. He was crammed in there for several hours. It was only an amount of time before Danny actually heard somebody.

There was a person who was putting the _clothing _on. The person was glowing, so he or she _was _a ghost and not a human. Danny showed a smirk as he watched the person put on every single clothing before going into the school halls. After the person left, Danny fazed out of the trunk.

"Bingo," Danny said to himself. He snuck out of the school and waited back in his dorm room for three more hours before school finally ended.

Danny went through the haunted door and found his friends Sam and Tucker. Danny told his old time best friends what he saw. They both laughed at the part where he had to cram himself in a trunk. After that, the friends focused on trying to find the ghost who's causing the school mayhem. Sam decided to do some investigation.

"From what you saw through the keyhole, what did this ghost look like?" Sam asked.

"Tall, I'm guessing an adult, he also was pale blue," Danny answered.

"Hm, then our suspect has to be an adult who's pale blue. Are there any teachers or faculty that fit that category?"

"About several teachers, janitors, and councilors."

_"That helps," _Tucker said sarcastically.

"We need more clues, guys. Do you think you can help scout the school tomorrow?" Danny asked.

"Sure, that's what girlfriends are for," Sam agreed.

"I'll come too since Sam will need somebody who's good with technology," Tucker volunteered while showing his PDA. Danny knew his friends were back.


	6. Sam and Tucker investigate

**It is time for Sam and Tucker to do the stakeout. This is going to be fun. I will be switching POV's throughout this chapter. Review please!**

School started and Danny was back in class. He had to makeup for missing yesterday's work, but he was able to makeup. He knew his friends, Sam and Tucker, were going to do investigation on the hauntings of Ghoul High. Danny felt confidence in his friends and in himself. The only worry he had was if his friends were caught. In that case, the ghost would probably get scared out of his wits or keep Sam and Tucker prisoners.

After third period, Danny couldn't take it anymore. He snuck into the broom closet where the culprit was supposed to be at. Sam and Tucker couldn't fit inside the trunk, so they were hiding themselves behind the cleaners cupboard. It was a good thing that wasn't floating.

"How are you guys doing?" Danny whispered to his friends.

"We're good dude. Don't worry about us," Tucker said.

"Yeah Danny, you're gonna be late for class if you don't hurry to your fourth period," Sam warned Danny.

Danny snuck out of the broom closet and flew to class in less than a second. He still felt worried during fifth and sixth period. His friends Maria and Ryan noticed their worried friend. They went to Danny while he was getting ready to go back to his dorm.

"Are you okay, Danny? You look like something's bugging you," Ryan asked.

"I'm fine. Do you think you guys can meet me in my dorm room?" Danny asked.

"Sure," Ryan and Maria replied before they left school.

Danny entered the broom closet to find Sam and Tucker and find more clues. Although, they were gone. There was no sign of them anywhere. Danny started pancaking and getting angry at the same time. Not only was his best friend and his girlfriend gone, but they disappeared without any clues whatsoever.

"Sam, Tucker, where are you guys?" Danny called in panic.

"Relax dude," Tucker replied while him and Sam fazed through the wall of the room. "We're right here."

Danny furrowed his eyebrows and asked in furry, "where the heck were you guys?"

"Tuck said he had to pee," Sam explained as Danny raised his eyebrows.

"You were right about the ghosts being scared of humans. While I was whizzing, a ghost opened the bathroom door and screamed like a girl. Not to mention had a head concussion since he ran into a wall and passed out," Tucker told Danny.

"Tuck, did you have to say that?" Danny glared. "You know what, never mind. You guys scared the living daylights outta me! No bathroom breaks during an investigation."

"Hey, when ya gotta go, ya gotta go," Tucker shrugged.

"Anyways, besides Tuck's bathroom story, we think our ghost/human person is a janitor," Sam said.

"Really?" Danny asked in surprise. "Now why would a janitor want to scare some students?"

"Well, janitors are pretty grouchy," Tucker thought.

"Maybe he had something against the students, Danny," Sam guessed.

"No, I mean I can see a janitor having something against the students, but why would he scare the whole school? Most importantly, what's going on beyond the hauntings? There's more to this than a simple everyday prank. Something big," Danny concluded.

"Like what?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to have to need some help from somebody who knows the school by heart," Danny told his friends.

"The principal?" Sam asked.

"The principal," Danny said.

Danny ran up to the Main Office, but since school was over, principal Quillan wasn't available until tomorrow. Danny was pretty frustrated about that. He decided to have Sam and Tucker go with him back to his dorm while invisible, so the other students won't see humans. It was about a minute or two before the trio made it to the dorm room. Danny opened the door and found Maria and Ryan on Danny's bed.

"Guys, I want you to meet some friends," Danny introduced as he turned his two friends visible. Ryan and Maria gasped while Sam and Tucker waved.

"Hello Miss, don't worry, I'm not that scary. You think we might get to know each other a little more?" Tucker asked Maria as he raised his eyebrows two times.

"What?" Maria said with bug-eyes.

"Don't worry, he does that to every single girl," Danny reassured.

Sam took Tucker by the ear and dragged him away from Maria while saying, "now that I have your ear, you're coming with me."

"Hey! Ow, stop!" Tucker complained.

"So, why'd you bring them here?" Maria asked.

"That's what I'm about to tell you. I had them investigate the hauntings. Sam claims that the janitor was the one haunting our school hallways," Danny explained.

"Why would a janitor want to haunt our school?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know. I think there's something beyond the hauntings," Danny suspected.

"And what would that be?"

"I have no idea. I was going to talk to Principal Quillan, but she already left."

"That's a bummer."

"If a janitor is the cause for the school mayhem, it probably has a lot to with the school itself. Not the students, not the teachers, and certainly not the principal, but everyone," Maria concluded.

"Your ghost friend's right, the person causing the mayhem probably is up to something to put the whole school in danger," Sam agreed.

"Which would not only put the students in danger, but you as well," Tucker told Danny as his eyes widened.

"I need to know where Principal Quillan goes to when school is out," Danny demanded his ghost friends.

"Don't worry, I know her number," Maria said as she dialed the number on her cell phone.

"I didn't even know ghosts had cell phones," Sam said.

"You'd be surprised what these ghosts have," Danny told Sam.

After Maria dialed the number, she gave her phone to Danny. As soon as Maria felt Danny's hand on her fingers, she looked at Danny before her cheeks turned red. The ghost girl quickly swiped her hand back while biting her lip. Sam cocked her eyebrows when she saw this. It dawned on her that Maria was more than likely not aware that Danny had a girlfriend. Sam started feeling sorry for Maria. That girl was going to have a big newsflash.

Danny held the phone up to his ear while hearing several rings. Finally, someone picked up.

"Hello," a voice answered.

"Principal Quillan, I need to ask you some questions," Danny said.

"Oh, what is it?"

"I have a reason to believe that the human who's causing the hauntings in our school is one of our janitors. I also think that this janitor's reason for causing the mayhem has a lot to do with the school itself. Is there something that might give me a clue?" Danny asked.

"I can't think of anything, Daniel, no. Our janitors are paid fairly and I haven't heard any complaints from any of them."

"I don't think it has to do with payment or anything to do with their job. I'm wondering if maybe it has a lot to do with me."

"Why?"

"I may not be known here, but I am known in the real world. I mean, you had to have known where I lived and known my name somehow."

"I only was given your name and location from The Council of Educated Ghosts. They said you had white hair and green eyes. That you were not hard to spot."

"NO WONDER YOU DIDN'T RECOGNIZE ME!" Danny shouted loudly. "Maybe the Council of Educated Ghosts knows something. Where can I find them?"

"I'll give you the number."

Principal Quillan told Danny the phone number to the Council of Educated Ghosts. After he got the number, he thanked Principal Quillan and hung up.

"What did you mean by our principal not recognizing you?" Maria asked.

"I'll explain later," Danny answered before dialing the phone number and calling the Council of Educated Ghosts.


	7. Deeper Into the Mystery

**Anonymous review answers: Danny is respecting the principal. The reason I put the caps when he said, "NO WONDER YOU DIDN'T RECOGNIZE ME!" was because he was shouting in surprise. He wasn't shouting like "LEAVE ME ALONE JERK!" or something. Sorry about the misunderstanding. I guess it did seem like Danny was talking like he was angry or frustraited, but he wasn't. He was trying to solve a mystery and he was trying to find clues, but he wasn't frustraited. I thought I should bring that little part up.**

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I'm glad y'all love my story Ghoul High. Now, for the next wonderful chapter. Review please!**

Danny heard a few rings before somebody finally picked up the phone. He curled his lips inside his mouth.

"This is the office of the Board of Educated Ghosts, how may I help you?" A woman asked.

"Yes, listen, is the president of the Board of Educated Ghosts available?" Danny asked.

"Oh yes, you want me to put you on his line?" the woman asked.

"Yes, please," Danny answered.

"Wait one second," The woman said as Danny waited on hold.

There was a small clicking sound about a minute later. Danny was hoping it was whom he wanted to talk to.

"Hello, this is the president of the Board of Educated Ghosts, how may I help you?" the present spoke.

"Yeah, listen. My name is Danny Phantom. There's someone bringing mayhem into my school and I think it may have something to do with me. I understand that nobody here knows squat about Danny Phantom, so how'd you get my name?" Danny asked.

"You are known in _some _parts of the Ghost Zone, Danny. Your name started being known here when some of our prisoners escaped into your world, Amity Park is it? At first, you were known to be menacing until you saved the Ghost Zone from Lord Pariah's control. After that, you were known as a hero to a few parts of the ghost zone and, to very few, a god," the president explained.

"I'm touched," Danny said sarcastically.

"Anyway, you started becoming a hug hit in the real world and more parts of the Ghost Zone after you saved the Ghost Zone from its destruction of the asteroid. After that incident, the observers came to us and suggested that Ghoul High would be a more healthy environment since your fame is now widely spread. They believed that, in the ghost zone, every ghost is just as powerful, if not more, as you and you would feel more blended in. It also was good for the Ghost Zone since most of our Ghost Zone cities are afraid of humans," the president finished.

"You say that I'm known throughout some of the cities in the Ghost Zone. How many of them exactly?"

"Hm, let's see," the president said while looking up the answer. "twenty-seven."

"And how many cities are there in the Ghost Zone?"

"How many are there in your world?"

"Shoot. I'm not very popular, am I?"

"Most of the cities that know your existance are next to the permanent portals that lead to the real world like your portal, the portal your mayor has, and the one on the Bermuda Triangle."

"Thanks. One more question. Do any of the Ghost Zone cities that know me have any idea that I'm going to Ghoul High?"

"Non that I know of. The only people that know are your principal and some of our officers unless there's somebody in your school that has heard of you."

It dawned on Danny that whoever was haunting the school knew about him being half ghost and half human. If that was the case and this janitor was after the students because of him, then that meant that this janitor was a new arrival. Danny showed a huge grin on his face. He was getting closer into solving the mystery of who was haunting the school and why. It _did _have something to do with the fact that he was Danny Phantom and _Danny Fenton_.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem."

Danny hung up the phone and looked at his friends. They all waited for him to say something.

"Whoever is haunting the school is a new arrival. This janitor has heard of me before and when he found out who I was, he started causing mayhem," Danny concluded.

"But even if he did know you, why in the world would he want to cause mayhem to a school?" Sam asked.

"Because _we have met before_. It's someone. Someone who fought with me in Amity Park. Someone who wants the kids to know who I _really _am. Someone... who wants to_ frame me_."

Now Ryan and Maria were lost in some of the things they've heard from Danny, but this one really took the cake. Their eyes were bug-eyed. Maria decided to say something.

"Maybe I'm in a loop here, but... WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"I guess it's time I told you, or better yet, _showed _you," Danny said as he changed into his human form. Ryan slipped and fell right on the floor. "I'm only half ghost."

"You were the human from before," Maria grinned before her expression changed. "That janitor wants you to change human and go after him."

"It looks like it and it looks like I'm going to have to find him," Danny declared.

"And how are you going to do that? Be Scooby Doo and create a distraction and catch him in a net?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Funny, but we're going to catch him like we caught the other ghosts in Amity Park," Danny replied as he grabbed the thermos that was on his night stand. "We're going to hunt him."

"Yes!" Tucker shouted. "Team Phantom is back."

"With new members and I think Ryan and Maria can help us," Danny smirked as his ghost friends smiled.

"Cool. So, what are we going to do?" Ryan asked.

"First of all, we need to do more investigation. We need to get Principal Quillan's help to bring us a list of all the new comer janitors. More than likely, we'll find our guy," Danny explained.

"Then how 'bout you call her?" Sam asked.

"Principal Quillan's asleep right now and, speaking of which, it's getting late," Maria realized, checking her watch.

"Same here, Danny," Sam said.

"Don't worry, just open the door and it will take you to wherever you want to go," Danny said as Sam opened the door and exited out.

"I better go too, dude," Tucker told Danny before he went out the haunted door and left.

"I'll be leaving. I hope you think of a plan," Maria said.

"I will," Danny promised before seeing his friend exit out.

"So, what are you going to do?" Ryan asked.

"I wish I knew. I'd have to find the one ghost that knows my real name," Danny explained.

"Well, in that case, we'll have to check out all the new janitors."

"You think you can help me?"

"Sure."

"Cool. I just have one question."

"What?"

"Maria, you like her don't you?"

_"I do not!"_ Ryan lied as Danny showed a 'yes, you do' look.

"Ryan, I seriously doubt that. You're just saying that 'cause _she likes another guy_."

Ryan's eyes widened, and then Ryan sighed before saying, "how'd you even guess?"

"I've been in the same situation with Sam before, only it was the other way around. I was the guy into another girl and she was the one who was afraid to speak."

"Wait, you mean Sam is... SWEET!"

Danny started rolling his eyes before saying, "I probably will have to let Maria know about _that_. I hope Sam isn't jealous."

"How'd you guess Maria has a hug crush on you?"

"Because she wanted to be my_ best friend_. It's really not hard to figure out."

"Oh... right."

"That's why Sam didn't want me to be _buddies _with Valerie."

The boys started laughing their guts out until it was time for them to go to bed. Danny went to sleep and had the most present dream. Ryan, then opened the door between his room and Danny's room to ask his roommate a question.

"Who's Valerie?"


	8. Danny Goes Missing

**Next chapter! I'm glad ya'll love my story Ghoul High. It's awesome! Review please!**

Danny woke up earlier than usual and went to the school before the rest of the staff. He knew that since Principal Quillan was_ the principal_, she would be at school earlier than the other teachers. Danny was right. He went to her office while Principal Quillan was setting up her office and getting ready for school to start. Danny walked up to his principal's desk.

When Principal Quillan saw Danny, the principal faced her pupil.

"Yes?" Principal Quillan asked.

"Do you have a list of all of the new comer janitors?" Danny asked.

"Of coarse."

Principal Quillan dug inside her drawer and got out a piece of paper. She put it inside the copying machine and copied a piece of the list. She then, gave the copy to Danny. He looked at the list before nodding his head and exiting the office. There were five new janitors from this year of school, but non of the names rang a bell. Danny didn't know any of these janitors.

One of these janitors had to have met Danny before, right? Why else would this janitor try to scare the students? Danny started seeing the janitors on the list, but he did not know or recognize them. This was confusing. He knew he was at a dead end. It was back to the drawing board.

"So much for your theory about the ghost you know," Ryan said.

"I don't understand. There has to be something I'm missing," Danny glared while leaing against his cupboard and staring at the list in his hand.

"I'm sure you'll find out something."

"Yeah, when you start admitting to Maria that you love her."

Ryan stuck his tongue out before saying, "I'll see ya at class."

Danny heard the bell rang as he put his stuff back in his locker and then he heard a sound. He furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at his surroundings. Before he knew it, he started getting sleepy,_ too sleepy_. Danny knew right away that it was sleeping gas and started falling. It was a deep fall, but Danny eventually landed painfully on the ground. His eyes slowly opened and saw someone in front of him.

"You... you're the one causing the mayhem. I knew you had to be someone I knew," Danny whispered.

"It's too bad you didn't solve your little mystery fast enough to know it was me," a ghostly man replied in a darkly tone before Danny passed out.

When Maria realized Danny wasn't in class during fourth period, she knew something bad had happened. She told Ryan that Danny wasn't in class. Ryan believed that Danny was probably investigating some more. When he didn't return back to his dorm room after school, Ryan started getting worried and looked for Danny inside the school building. Unfortunately, there was no sign of Danny Phantom or Danny Fenton anywhere. It was like he _disappeared_.

"A human has captured him, I just know it!" Maria cried.

"No Maria! It was a ghost just like us, he just happens to have worn human clothing. Danny's okay, I promise," Ryan said.

"I hope you're right."

"We'll have to go to Principal Quillan and give her the bad news."

The two ghostly teenagers reported Danny missing to the principal of the school. Principal Quillan started getting drastically worried. There was no telling where Danny was located. For anyone knew, he could've ended up in the real world. The kids and the principal knew was that whoever was haunting the school had something to do with it. He or she was putting the students in danger.

It had been at least two days since Danny's disappearance. Maria was getting depressed. She couldn't get over the fact that Danny was gone. He wasn't inside the school, so where was he? The other students hadn't disappeared, but the hauntings were still taking place. So, what was happening? Why did this ghost or human kidnap Danny?

Maria came to Ryan's dorm room, after school, with a serious look on her face.

"I'm going to look for Danny and you're coming with me," Maria demanded.

"Maria, Danny is nowhere in the school," Ryan told Maria.

"That's not where we are going to look. Danny is not in the school, so he must be in the real world."

"Wait, you want us to look for Danny in _the real world_?"

"Where else would he be?" Maria said as she ran towards the haunted door and opened it. The door lead to the lab Danny once took Ryan to. He went after Maria to stop her from doing something drastic.

"Listen, where do you want us to look? It's dangerous here and this place is creeping me out!"

"I don't care, Ryan!"

Maria didn't know what to look for, but she knew there had to be something she could use. There were footsteps coming down the steps. Ryan gasped before grabbing a hold of Maria's arm.

"Uh Maria, it's time to go," Ryan warned before hearing a reloading of an ecto gun.

"Freeze ghosts! You two aren't going anywhere!" an older woman with a blue suit glared.

"Please, don't hurt us!" Ryan begged. "Maria just wants to look for Danny. He's missing. Please, you have to know him or he wouldn't have been so comfortable being here!"

The woman's eyebrows rose and she lowered her weapon before asking, "Danny... _who_?"

"Danny Phantom... or Fenton. That's his real name, Danny Fenton," Ryan replied.

"You say he's missing?" the woman asked.

"Yes, for two days. I hadn't seen him since second period."

"Who has him?"

"We aren't sure. That's why we're here. We think maybe there's something here to help us find him," Maria replied as the woman in the blue suit furrowed her eyebrows and picked up a boomerang.

"This will help you," the woman told the kids.

"What is it?" Maria asked.

"It's the boo-merang. It locks in on a ghost's ecto signature and follows it wherever it goes. This is locked on Danny's signature and will help you find him," the woman explained.

"Thanks. You're the fourth human I've met that is not so scary," Ryan smiled.

"Scary?" the woman said surprisingly with her eyebrows raised. "Ghosts scare humans, humans don't scare ghosts. _That's impossible._"

"Look who's talking! We're innocent kids with no way to defend ourselves while you're holding that thing that could blast us into oblivion," Ryan glared as the woman looked at the gun in her hand before Maria snatched the boo-merang from the blue woman's hands.

"Hey!" the woman glared.

"Sorry, I'll give it back to you after we find Danny," Maria promised before throwing the boo-merang and following the flying device.

The two ghost teenagers flew away and followed the boo-merang before the woman had the chance to fire her ecto gun at the teenage ghosts. She was pretty mad about the kids stealing her equipment. Her husband Jack called her from upstairs.

"Maddie! Do you know where the fudge is?" Jack asked.

"It's in the fridge, dear, and our son is missing!" Maddie told her husband from downstairs.

"Really? Does he have friends coming to his rescue?"

"Yes. They're teenage ghosts Danny met at school."

"Then there's nothing to worry about," Jack grinned before streaming back into the fridge. "Now where's that fudge?"

"I'll show ya, dear," Maddie said annoyingly.


	9. The New Plan

**Danny is missing and now his friends are going to look for him. You're gonna love this next chapter and who the ghost that's haunting the school is. Review please!**

Ryan had to rush to catch up with Maria who was anxious to find Danny. The boo-merang started moving left, right, and then left again. The item flew right inside a tall house, and then downstairs. The ghostly teenagers heard a sound from above the stairwell after seeing the device fly down the stairs.

"Ow!" a boyish voice yelped that was from non other than Danny.

"Danny!" Maria cried in gleam as she flew downstairs and found Danny sitting on a couch by Sam watching TV. "Are you okay? How'd you escape and... what _are _you doing?"

"Escape? Oh right, the ghost kidnaped me two days ago. He brought me to the real world and I escaped right after I woke up," Danny explained.

"Then why didn't you return two days ago!" Ryan glared.

"Ok, so I played hooky for a few days. If I hadn't have done that, I wouldn't give you this information: The ghost that's causing the mayhem in our school _was _the janitor, but he wasn't any of the new comers. I probably would've suspected this if I had known this guy was promoted last year."

"You know his name?" Maria asked.

"The Box Ghost was the janitor, but he didn't kidnap me. Bertrand kidnapped me. I'd know that sleeping gas anywhere," Danny explained.

"The box _what_?" Ryan asked while cocking his eyebrows.

"Yeah, all the good ghost names were taken," Sam said sarcastically.

"I mean. Why would a ghost name himself _the Box Ghost_. I mean what is this, Halloween. It sounds like he's trying to scare people and is doing a lame job at it," Ryan explained as Danny and Sam gave emotionless looks.

"In this world, the humans are... well the_ innocent people _and the ghosts are the_ scary creatures that haunt you at night_," Danny explained to Ryan and Maria as the ghost teens gave surprising looks.

"You mean humans are... _afraid _of us?" Maria asked before Pam opened the front door and saw the two ghostly teenagers.

"AHHHHH GHOST!" Pam cried before rushing out the door.

"Does that answer your question?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"So, what is this about Bertrand and the Box Ghost working together? Are there any other ghosts?" Ryan asked.

"There are. Bertrand kidnapped me to scare the students and to get me _out of the way_," Danny said.

"I thought you said that the hauntings of the school had to do with you," Maria said.

"It does, but these guys are after the students," Danny warned before he got out of the couch and changed into his ghost form. "Follow me."

Danny carried Sam bridal style and took off into the sky. Maria and Ryan followed their friend who was heading toward the portal that lead to his dorm room. Danny put his girlfriend down before his friends ended up in the room with him.

"So, what's the plan?" Sam asked.

"We'll play along. Have a little fun with these... humans. You can't have a ghostly haunted school without humans, so we'll bring humans," Danny planned before facing Sam.

"You want _me _to haunt a school?"

"Sorta. School will be starting tomorrow. Everyone will still be thinking I'm missing, which gives me a good excuse to use my human half. It's time for us to have a little fun."

"Do you really think this will work?"

"One way to find out. I'll explain the whole plan to you, Sam."

"What about us?" Ryan asked.

"You guys go to school, but when you go to second period, make sure you pass the 200 hall," Danny told Ryan and Maria.

"Alright," Ryan agreed.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Maria asked worriedly.

"Believe me, he does," Sam said.

"Ok, since Sam here is going to be involved, where the heck are we going to have her sleep? The floor?" Ryan glared with his arms crossed.

Danny showed a smirk as Maria's and Sam's eyes widened. Sam knew exactly what Danny was thinking.

"Oh no Danny. There is no way I am sleeping..." Sam argued, but Danny eventually won over his girlfriend's stubborn attitude.

Sam got changed into her PJ's before rolling up the sleeping bag.

"I cannot believe I am sleeping in this stupid sleeping bag," Sam complained. It was one thing if she was to be using a sleeping bag in the woods, since the soft grass made a great comfortable bed, but a sleeping bag on a bare floor was a pain.

"If you want to, you can sleep on my bed and I can sleep on the sleeping bag," Danny suggested.

"Sleep on your stinky wet bed? PASS!"

"Hey, that was two years ago! You know I don't wet my bed anymore!"

"Or _so you say_. I hope you don't snore."

"You mean like you?"

Sam threw a pillow at Danny's face.

"I do not snore!" Sam glared.

"Actually, you do. I was returning your school books a few months ago and for some reason you were sleeping at five noon. You snored like..."

"Would you stop talking about how loud I snore and go to sleep?"

"Fine. I love you."

"I love you too. More than life itself."

"I love you more than anything in the universe, so you can stop being jealous of Maria," Danny teased.

"Shut up and go to sleep!"

"Ok, goodnight."

"Night."

Meanwhile, behind Ryan's door, Maria was talking to Ryan about Danny's plan and not being sure about what Danny was doing. She had happened to have heard Danny's and Sam's little playful act. Ryan was chuckling about the fact that Danny used to wet his bed and that Sam snored. Maria was enjoying it too until she heard the words_ 'I love you'_. Sam was Danny's girlfriend. Maria felt hurt and embarrassed that she did not see this.

"It's okay, Maria. Danny already knew about it anyway. It's not like your friendship is ever going to change," Ryan told Maria.

"No, no, it's not that. I... I just wish that were me," Maria admitted before she headed toward the door that exited out of the room. Danny's room and Ryan's room were both connected to one door. They had a door to their roommate's room and a door to the halls. Ryan could open his dorm room door and end up at Danny's room or his room. It was confusing and weird, but awesome.

Maria left the dorm room and went into hers. She didn't cry, but she felt really sad and hurt. She hoped to get over Danny soon before things got out of hand. Maria eventually dozed off to sleep.


	10. Mystery Solved

**I heard Eclipse was coming out today. I hope I get to see it soon enough. Maybe I'll be lucky enough to find a streaming movie. It's very popular. Review please!**

Morning had come and all the students of Ghoul High were going to their Homeroom including Ryan and Maria. They both knew their mission and what they had to do. For Maria, she was focusing on the fact that Danny already had a girlfriend and the fact that he was going to catch whoever was haunting the school. It was Bertrand or the Box Ghost that was causing the mayhem. She wasn't sure which.

When second period finally came, Ryan and Maria were about to enter the 200 hallway. They gave each other glances.

"You ready for this? Whatever comes?" Ryan asked Maria.

"I guess. I'm mostly hoping Danny knows what he's doing," Maria admitted.

"I'm sure he does," Ryan smiled. "Maria, just know that if you need a friend, I'm always here."

"I know that."

"I know, it's just... I know what it's like... to love _somebody _who is interested in _someone else_."

Ryan gave Maria a kiss on her forehead. She smiled before kissing Ryan right on his lips.

"There's always a chance that girl might like you back. Maybe we can work it out."

Ryan showed a grin that was so large that it filled his face. He took Maria's hand and him and Maria walked together down the hallway. All of a sudden, they saw a figure with human clothing and a pale face. Maria gave a yelp while Ryan gasped at who he saw.

"Uhhhh, this isn't what it looks like," the midget figure with the pale blue face and glowing red eyes. "For I am the_ huuuuuuman_!"

"Humans don't have red eyes, Box Ghost," Danny, who was in his human form, glared.

"Beware, for I am the Box Ghost and..."

"You. Are. So. Lame," Maria glared with her arms crossed.

Danny used the Fenton Thermos to suck the Box Ghost inside before closing it tight.

"So that's what that thing does," Ryan smirked.

"There's still more of them," Danny told his friends before the teachers peeked through their classroom doors and gasped.

"Uhhhhh, _hi?_" Danny grinned before being attacked by ecto plasmic goo to the floor. "Ugh, I hate this stuff!"

"Then you will hate what we've got planned for you," Spectra smirked with her hands on her hips.

Maria and Ryan each grabbed Spectra's foot and flipped her backwards. Spectra landed on her back with a loud thump.

"Leave him alone, you jerk!" Maria glared.

"Why you..." Spectra snarled before being sucked by the Fenton Thermos, which was held by Danny.

"You talk too much," Danny said before closing the thermos.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Bock shouted.

"Uh... thanks."

Danny was, then stabbed to the wall by a giant hand. He glared deeply as he came face to face by Walker.

"Hey Walker," Danny glared.

"Don't take this personally, but you still have 1,000 years of sentence that you haven't finished yet," Walker glared.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Principal Quillan shouted. She had grown ten times her size, her eyes were glowing fully red, and her fingers were claws.

Before Walker could do anything, he felt green energy blasts against him that sent him sliding across the floor. _Maria's hands were glowing green._ Ryan used his ecto energy to make a huge green solid wrapping to wrap around Walker and make it impossible for him to move a muscle. Danny rubbed his head before changing into his ghost form and used his ice powers to make the floor solid ice and stick Walker to the ground. Now, he couldn't remove himself from the floor.

"Nice Danny," Ryan complimented.

"No problem, Ryan," Danny smirked.

"Wait a second, you're _a human_?" A ghost cheerleader asked Danny.

"_Half_ human," Danny corrected.

"How dare you threaten my students and worse, kidnap one. I will not allow this mayhem from any of you. I will personally have you under arrest," Principal Quillan announced with her giant arms crossed.

"This _student _is a prisoner of mine!" Walker complained.

"You mean from your stupid wanted posters? I saw them! The Observer Council has already declared Danny Phantom to not be a threat. He has helped capture all of our fellow prisoners who use the Real World as their_ 'Get out of Jail Free Card'_, am I correct?"

"I... I guess."

"Danny is not a threat! Now you take your friends, _or prisoners_, and get out of my school or I will send the Observers on your hide!"

Walker shot Principal Quillan a deep glare before being released and walking out of the school along with Bertrand, the Lunch Lady, and many of Danny's foes who were prisoners. All of the students watched in dismay as many of Danny's foes walked along the halls and exited out of the school building. Principal Quillan changed back into her normal size before Danny gave her the thermos which had Spectra and the Box Ghost. Principal Quillan chuckled before laying a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Principal Quillan asked.

"I'm fine, thank you," Danny smiled.

"Good," Principal Quillan said. "Everyone back to class!"

Every student returned to his or her classroom including Danny and his friends. Danny was relieved to be back in school without having to worry about any of his foes. What was also a relief was the fact that every single student still treated Danny the same as always. It was like the incident in the hallway never happened. It dawned on Danny that the only advantage he had was changing human to avoid any of Bock's punches. Bock would still be stronger than him. Danny was also not very famous in this particular town of the Ghost Zone. Danny would be treated the same no matter how different he was.

Even though Danny was still treated the same, that didn't mean that there wasn't anybody not taking interest in the fact that he was _human_. For curtain periods of time, Danny had girls asking him about being human and what it was like in the Real World. Since Sam couldn't jealously knock the girls out of the way, Maria would just grab Danny's collar and drag her friend away from the crowd of girls. Ryan thought it was funny when Maria did that. She thought it was fun just doing it.

Danny's life was never the same in the school of Ghoul High. Danny would still hunt the ghosts of Amity Park during his free time or vacations. With the haunted door in his dorm room, he could go to Amity Park anytime he wanted to. Danny could even spend some time with Tucker and Sam or his family. That didn't mean, however, that Danny's foes stopped trying to cause mayhem to Ghoul High.

A week after the last mayhem was solved. Danny and his friends were talking about random stuff when they heard a loud noise of a door being banged open.

"You kids are going back to school!" A giant officer ghost shouted while pushing two teenagers, Johnny and Kittie.

"Nice going, Johnny," Kittie glared.

"How was I supposed to know they would find us in Amity Park?" Johnny glared back before seeing Danny and his friends. "Great, I already have to put up with you out of the Ghost Zone, now I have to deal with you in this dump too?"

"I started only a month ago," Danny glared.

"You know those two bums?" Maria asked in surprise.

"Know them? Johnny dated my sister and almost possessed her by his phyco girlfriend!" Danny replied.

"You got a problem with my girl?" Johnny threatened.

"You mean the fact she almost possessed my sister or the fact she almost kissed me? Inferences on EW!"

"Why you..."

"Is there a problem here?" Principal Quillan asked, sensing a fight coming about.

"No, Principal Quillan," Danny answered before shooting Johnny a nasty glare. "There _isn't_."

Danny and his friends returned to their classrooms including Johnny and Kittie. This would not be the first or the last time Danny would ever run into Johnny, Kittie, or both. The only bright side to their visits was the fact that they often would skip school. Danny was relieved when it was a day of those two skipping school. Maria and Ryan just tried to prevent their friend from ending up in a fight with Johnny and Kittie unless it was taking place outside of school or Amity Park.


	11. Epilogue: First Semester Over

**Hello everybody! Here is the epilogue of this story. I'm glad you guys loved it. Sorry I took so long to submit this. Review please!**

Jazz returned home from school. She was excited that the first semester had just ended and that she could have the rest of winter break to spend with family. Even though her parents were obsessed with ghosts and Danny was one himself, Jazz still loved them all. Winter Break was the end of all the drama of school and people asking her about how lucky she is to be related to Danny Phantom. That got annoying after a while. It was no wonder Danny wanted to go to a Boarding School in the Ghost Zone.

Jazz plopped onto the couch before noticing Danny coming out of a random portal inside the Living Room. This made Jazz almost jump out of the couch.

"You really gotta stop doing that," Jazz glared.

"Sorry. I'm still trying to figure out how this haunted door works. At least it wasn't in the bathroom like last time," Danny said before his two friends Ryan and Maria followed their friend out.

"Wait, you ended up in the _bathroom_?" Jazz asked in surprise.

"They don't have a bathroom anywhere in the school and how was I supposed to know I'd end up in Valerie's bathroom? Not the greatest experience in the world."

"Valerie? Was she in there?"

"Worse, _her dad_."

"Sorry I asked."

"At least he was brushing his teeth."

"I'm glad winter break is finally here. I still have plans for Christmas," Maria grinned before taking out her list. Danny took the list and made an annoyed look.

_"Pranking the Ronder's?" _Danny asked.

"Oops, that's for Halloween," Maria blushed before snatching the list from Danny's hand.

"You have a list for _every _holiday?" Jazz asked surprisingly.

"Even Labor Day," Danny answered with his arms crossed and an annoyed look.

"And Veterans Day," Ryan finished.

"Here's the Christmas list! Maybe I can be the new Santa this Christmas. Hopefully, that Ghost Writer won't ruin it like last time," Maria grinned.

"Maria, you know they choose one ghost per country. I'm sure they'll choose you this Christmas. I know they chose you two Christmas' ago," Ryan said.

"Guys, are you gonna talk about Christmas or are we gonna watch Monsters Invade?" Danny asked as his friends grinned and the trio left through the wall in less than a second.

Danny, Ryan, and Maria made it to the drive-in theater. They watched movies at the drive-in, because watching movies inside the theater with two ghosts would be very _distracting _for the other viewers. The drive-in was different since the viewers watching the movie were inside their cars and watching the movie inside a car was less _distracting _to the audience. The only problem with watching movies at the drive-in was that only a few movies were chosen to be watched at the drive-in. The movie had to be very popular.

Danny and his two friends fazed inside Mr. and Mrs. Manson's van. They would use the van when Sam's cousins would come to visit. Now, it was more convenient since their daughter had six friends. Pam and Jeremy noticed Danny's, Ryan's, and Maria's appearance at the same time Danny changed into his human form.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Manson. Thanks for inviting us," Danny thanked.

"At least it's not rated R," Pam said.

Sam rolled her eyes before Tucker opened the van door with two buckets of popcorn. He had a hug grin on his face.

"Got the popcorn!" Tucker cried.

"Thanks Tuck. It's good to have friends here together," Danny smiled.

"I call this _a triple date_," Tucker said.

"Over my dead body!" Valerie glared with her arms crossed.

"Can you two behave for one night?" Sam complained.

"Fine, but if mayor Tuck touches me, he _dies_," Valerie said half warning Tucker.

"Hey, maybe if he's unrested, he could always end up like us. Our world is a really good place," Ryan teased.

"Wonderful," Valerie said sarcastically before everyone except Pam, Jeremy, and Valerie started laughing their heads off.


End file.
